Patient 15646A: Isis Malfoy
by Harry Hermione 2gether 4ever
Summary: A mysterious woman is in a psychiatric institute and a young doctor is there to help her. Will they help each other remember their pasts and fix their futures? H/H romance later. R/R!


Hello all! How's it goin'? Yet another fanfiction brought to you be the one and only..ME! I know, I know, I hear you guys telling me to finish the other ones but you have to be patient!!!! I only have so much time! Besides, this is based off another fanfic I wrote so if you here familiar things you'll know why. I write another fanfic for every time I get writers' block! I'm sorry! *bows in apology* Anyways this is quite a weird one and is expected to be big so be ready! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Patient #15646A  
  
Name: Malfoy, Isis  
  
Location: American Institute of Psychiatric Health  
  
Date Admitted: 4/3/21  
  
Age: 41  
  
DOB: 9/19/81 (A/N I believe it's the same date as my friend's B-Day)  
  
Diagnosis- Unknown at this time, possibly delusional, more testing and analysis needed  
  
"Possibly delusional? I thought us doctors went by facts. I figured the word possibly was forbidden to us," I said with a smirk while looking through the file folder in my hand. I was young, fresh out of my residency in psychiatric care, and I had some attitude left over from my teenage years (I lost them due to my studies. I was a prodigy.) It always got me in trouble, especially around the old farts in this place. Judging them I can see why people hate people like us. He gently slaps the back of my head.  
  
"Cut the crap, kid. It's the last thing I need right now. Understand?" I gave him a look, and with a snort and a shake of his head he continued, "You are the 8th one this year to see her and you are pretty much my only hope here, kid. Your father better be right." He mentioned my father? Weird.but God I hate when he calls me "kid." Old fart.  
  
"I think I can handle this, Doc. I may be new at this but I'll be fine," Yup, you guessed it. I'm a cocky little bastard. "Besides what could have happened to make 7 people decline her case? And why was she shipped here from England? I take it the Brits couldn't handle her there?" I braced myself for a violent action form the Doc (he was British but had developed American dialect.) I endured another slap to the head.  
  
"Well, my little American, the first 4 got freaked out, said she knew things no one else did about them, I guess.the other 3 just got too frustrated with her. I don't exactly know what went on in there. They just don't teach them like they used too," He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, "I'm hoping you can tell me by using this." He put his hand in the pocket of his doctor uniform and pulled out a cassette recorder. I took it from him. The seriousness of his face told me he was disturbed by something. The old man had seen a lot of things in his career. This was probably the first time he couldn't do a thing. We continued to walk the bright white walls of the institute. If you weren't insane when you came here in the first place the walls would drive you crazy enough. We continued to walk, silently without a word between us, only the sound of our feet hitting the floor, but I could feel he was reluctant to bring me to her. Maybe there was more to this case than I understood, but I couldn't ask questions now. We stopped in front of a door. I put my hand on the knob, feeling the cold metal against my sweating, nervous hands. I wasn't so cocky anymore. His arm reached out and gently grabbed my shoulder. "Good luck, my boy. You may not think you are ready for this but I feel your mind is ready for this challenge. We both need your help." His voice slowly faded. I gave him a puzzled look. It was starting to get too odd. Giving a fresh out of college psychiatrist a case no one could solve. It didn't make sense. Maybe my mind was just exaggerating things. "This is a Malfoy we are dealing with.this can't be taken lightly." I didn't even lift my head to look at him. Without notice I squeezed the knob until my knuckles were white. That name always did it to me. Guess I didn't notice it on paper nor did I know how I knew that name. I entered the room, prepared for the worse. He grabbed me again, harder than the first time, and said one last thing, "Remember your schooling. Mind your attitude, these aren't normal people you will deal with. Watch yourself, they are unpredictable." Another thing I hate about my profession: We only think of ourselves as human.  
  
I had heard many rumors about this mysterious Isis girl. After the Malfoys disappeared some time ago they were forgotten. Some said she was violent, unpredictable, others said very quiet and disturbed. Others said she thought she was someone else and wished to be called one or the other at specific times, like the rest. Most people in here had separate personalities. I didn't know what to believe.then I got the case. I don't know why but it was too late to ask now and too late to ask why my father was involved. I haven't seen him since he moved back to England when I was 13. I don't remember anything more about him. Not even his name. This was very strange to me.  
  
I tossed the folder on the table and set down the recorder. I must have sat for 10 minutes until the door opened. In walked a beautiful woman with two nurses. Short black hair, beautiful brown eyes that were hard to describe to anyone. Only my eyes could describe them to me. She walked into the room on her own sat down and the door closed.  
  
"Um.G-Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy. How are-" I was cut off by a giggle. I remembered to press record on the tape recorder and did so.  
  
"Please, doctor. Please call me Miss Malfoy."  
  
"Ok.Miss Malfoy." Another giggle. I sighed. This was going to be a long struggle.  
  
"Hermione. You may call me Hermione, Doctor.."  
  
"Doctor Lucian Lonbottem. Now that we have established my name, can we stick to one name for you, Miss Malfoy? May I call you Isis?" There was that two-different-people thing I heard about. The anger inside me rose. Everything I hoped she wasn't, she was. We were taught to be patient with them but I felt she was purposely doing this. I can see why the others were frustrated. She turned to me, she gave a weak smile, not sure what to answer, sighed herself, her smile got stronger, as if she finally understood something, and replied, "Of course, Doctor Lucian Lonbottem." And with yet another giggle whispered, "Muggles. They'll never understand my world." I have heard the word muggle before, but since I couldn't recall where, I ignored that statement.  
  
"As you know Miss Malfoy, " I said with a sigh and the opening of her file.  
  
"Didn't we just establish it would be Isis from now on? You professionals can't make up your minds, can you? I bet you had this whole thing planned out, like as if I were a child. God, you psychiatrists are all the same. Learn to think for yourselves. Wing it once in a while. So frustrating to me!" Another giggle, actually not quite a giggle but a complete laugh out loud. Why was she laughing at me? She definitely enjoyed this playtime and she played as if I were a toy. One of the 7 told me this. I felt my own frustration beginning to build. I loosened the grip on my pen and tried to relax. This woman didn't seem crazy at all. Just a little bitch, but that was expected of a Malfoy, I assume from the stories I've heard. But something unexpected was there in her eyes. This wasn't a game at all it finally dawned on me. This was possibly a test of some sort. We ended up looking through each other at that moment. I decided not to say a word, as it would break our eyes apart. Her face seemed worn with time, but in her skin, between every wrinkled, every fiber, seemed to be a story burned into her dying flesh, aging as she did, as well as wisdom and unbelievably flawless beauty. My mind went crazy. What did she want from me? Why this test? She has something to do with my father. Does she know him? Why can't I remember! Things continued this way for two hours, her picking on my profession or me. But our eyes kept meeting, and that meeting was followed by a moment of silence each time. Her fingers kept wrapping themselves a round an ankh on her neck with a strange looking globe attached to it. I gave her a questioned look about it. In return she said something about my family. It was rather rude, but unfortunately true. I didn't want to admit it to myself or to her that it was so. I lost my patience.  
  
"No more games!" I screamed. "Enough of your goddamn tests!" Beads of my sweat hit the table as I leaned over yelling in her face. I slowly slumped back into my chair, waiting for her reaction, whether it be rage, screaming or shyness. Instead, I received applause from her. In my disbelief, I raised my head in shock.  
  
"Congratulations, Doctor. You've made it this far. Wow, 2 hours and 47 minutes. Took you long enough. The others were afraid to use force on me. I like your attitude young man, but you should remember patience is a virtue." She stood up, and walked towards me, sliding her hand across the table, until she reached the file she lifted it with a look of disgust. "I was nothing but a pieces of papers to them, but to you, you saw me like I am human and you treated me as such. The story of my life may have been said to be made up but I think you know better, Mr.what was it? Oh yes, Lonbottem. I want you to know one thing right now before we get any farther.you can't help me. Nothing is medically wrong with me, I think that is obvious there is nothing wrong with me so your medical expertise is no use to me, no point in wasting your time in trying. And another thing.  
  
"Hermione." I whispered without thinking, "I knew from the minute I saw you there was nothing wrong. I'm not wasting my time in trying to find something." She looked me in shock. Never had anyone called her Hermione or said there was nothing wrong with her. "I'm just here to find out why you are here. My father sent us both here, I think. I can't tell you who he is at this time. I don't know him or you. All I know is that I need your help, your story. Will you tell me?" She nodded as her eyes traveled to the tape recorder on the table. "Do you want this off the record?" I asked, I wasn't technically allowed to do that but I asked anyway, finger on the stop button after all this was no longer the institute's business but my own. She smiled weakly, but then a bit stronger. "Of course not, Lucian.I was just seeing if you had enough tape."  
  
End of Session 1  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What did ya think? Leave a review! I must say it's pretty crappy but don't worry, I'll fix it soon! 


End file.
